Adventures Beyond
by Janet.M.Palma
Summary: Sometimes, death isn't the end. And sometimes, you can continue an adventure, even after life says its over. Cause True Love can do whatever the heck it wants and can cross over any boundary, even those that may look non-existent.(Nalu: One-shot,I promise it's not as sad as it seems.)


**Disclaimer:** **'Fairy tail' and all of its characters is owned and copyrighted by Hiro Mashima.**

An old man is sitting in front of a grave, a dozen roses sitting neatly on the granite tombstone in front of him. From far away, the sight was heart breaking, but when looked at closely, you see the old man smiling, and what seemed like talking to the cold tombstone. Though still sad, brought a small smile to the faces of others visiting their sleeping families and friends. Age had effected the old man just as it had his friends. He had short silver hair, though its pink signature color still shining in the light of the afternoon sun. And though his eyes glazing over from age, they still had a small spark in them as he continued to have a normal conversation with the engraved rock. The stone reading. "Here lie Lucy Dragneel-Heartfilia. A beautiful wizard, mother, and friend."

The man paused for a moment before smiling at the stone, remembering his beloved wife. "Hey Lucy, Happy birthday! Nashi said she is going to be here in a bit, but Jude won't be able to make it, he's on a mission in Hargeon that will keep him for a week or so… He finally found Lokes key in an old shop, and he finally made a contract…now he has all of em…"

The man had obviously grown and matured with age, but his smile never stopped shining as he stared at the gold grave. Talking to it about his children.

"Guess what? You're a great grandmother! Nashi is so happy, she keeps going on and on about the small little one that looks exactly like you. The little munchkin is going to give her dad some trouble with the boys, I can already tell…I wish you were here to see her...I never wanted anything so bad than to have you here again… She is so tiny, just like you, but she's really heavy!"

The man's face saddened, as he thought about his beautiful wife, with liquid gold hair and beautiful chocolate eyes. And though Lucy Dragneel had died at the tender old age of 97, she was still head strong, and her hair still showed the beautiful gleam of gold, but her body was still human. His body wasn't, his life is much longer than a human...than his beloved Lucy. The man was Natsu Dragneel, one of the oldest living members in Fairy Tail at 110, well….technically 417…450? ...considering the time skip and him being born way before his Lucy…him being a demon…

"Jude still refuses to believe he is old, though he already has 4 grandchildren...for being in his 80's he still has a kick, but he still can't beat his old man! HAHAHAHA…"

Natsu smiled again, thinking about his own children and their children...and their children...he is getting old...but he still has about 8 years to go. Well, based on Laxus, but he had died 3 years prior due to a mission go wrong. Right now, the oldest member of Fairy Tail, in Natsu's generation, was Gajeel at 114, almost surpassing Laxus, just needing a few more months. But Natsu wasn't too worried about living past 150, he just refuses to live and see his kids die, that is something he can't handle. The thought made him shiver.

"Anyway, I just have 8 more years, wait for me Luce. Then we can go on another big adventure."

Lucy's death had never bothered Natsu as much as everyone had thought. Now don't get him wrong, he hated that his mate had died, but she went happily, and without regret, promising him much more adventure in there next life. Natsu wiped his face as a single tear slipped down his face. But he wasn't sad, he was content with his life, how he lived. He had had a beautiful wife that put every other women to shame, he had two wonderful children, many of grandchildren, and now an even more adorable great grandchild and two on the way. He couldn't express the joy he has every morning, being able to wake up every morning. And even more grateful to Mavis for allowing him to have his life. And though he still misses he beloved wife, he is happy.

"Anyway, Happy and Charla's kids are still causing trouble, and I even heard that one of them has a bun in the oven! Isn't that great! Maybe Lucy Jr. can have an exceed like I did!"

The old man continued with his conversation well into sunset until finally a woman with graying hair came walking up to the man and sat next to him, laying another set of roses near the grave. "Hey dad...sorry I'm late…" The old woman's scarf waved in the wind and the man smiled, remembering the day he had given it to her. It was when she was showing signs of dragon slayer magic. Natsu hugged his youngest child and patted her head and then went back to looking at his wife's beautiful grave. Nashi took note of the glaze in his eyes and frowned a bit. Though he says he is happy, she knows he misses mom. Hell, she misses mom, and she was never really that close to her mother. Jude being the mama's boy. Nashi leaned against her father and hugged him to her. Though he was much bigger and didn't even look 110, she knew he was still weak, especially when it involved mom.

"Where are the kids?"

He asked, she smiled and nodded.

"Wendy said she could watch them, she says it's lonely without Carla…"

Natsu nodded and then continues to have small conversation with his youngest hatching. Nashi looks over at her father and lets out a small sigh. Natsu notices and smiles at her.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing is wrong"

"Nashi."

"Dad, seriously, nothing is wrong."

"Don't lie to me, your mother was never good at it, and I knew her like the back of my hand. Now, what's wrong?

Nashi took a deep breath and just stared at her mother's tomb before answering the 104 year old dragon slayer.

"Will...Will I be as old as you, aunt Wendy, and uncle Gajeel...dad...I don't want to outlive my babies…"

Natsu Dragneel frowned. He had never thought about it before. He sighed and wrapped his arm around Nashi.

"I don't know little one… I don't know…"

~~10 years later~~

"I can't believe you'll outlive me Gajeel…"

Natsu sighed/laughed from a hospital bed, his youngest daughter at his side, holding his hand. There was a laugh from the corner of the room. A tall, but wrinkled, old man stood with his arms crossed. Once long black hair now gray and short. Though the man old, his red eyes still gleamed with trouble.

"Gihihi, Com'on Salamander, you were bound to kick the can at some point. Gihihi…" the man chuckled once more. Holding a bouncing baby girl with blue hair just as bright as her own great grandmother's hair. "Ain't that right? Levy?" The little girl giggled and reached up to touch her great grandfather's nose. The little girl then gurgled as she stared at the old man on the bed and reached out and waved. Natsu waved back, though weakly.

" 'mon, ya little rug rat, let's get ya back to yer mother". Gajeel chuckled as the little girl turned her attention back to him and laughed, her brown eyes shining with curiosity. He stepped outside.

Nashi smiled as she saw her uncle step out with her great niece. "I think she is his favorite". The old man on the bed, now 120, laughed weakly and nodded. "Of course she is, she's the spitting image of her great gram'ma… Not even Shutora looked as much like Levy as that little one dose." Nashi smiled. "She's going to grow up to be very beautiful".

Natsu cackling and coughed. "Poor girls never going to get married with Gajeel around. It's a miracle Shutora got married…"

Nashi sat by her father's side in the hospital, she was sad to see him go, but she knew he was happy where he was. She had tried convincing Wendy into healing him, by alas, the youngest of the dragon's slayers had said that you cannot cure old age. And so she let it go. A small tear slid down her face but was quickly wiped away by her father's withered and calloused hand. "Don't go crying over your old man little one…"

Nashi smiled down at her father. "Now where's that stubborn brother of yours?" Nashi smiled at the old man. "He is in the cafeteria father, he will be up in a few." The old man's pink gray haired was shifted as she wiped his forehead for sweat.

Natsu had died swiftly and quietly surrounded by the people most important to him. His children, grandchildren, and even great grandchildren. His eyes still had a small shimmer in them as he closed them letting a warm darkness surround him. Smiling for the last time. 'Hey Lucy…'

"UGH! Natsu wake up!" There was a bright light behind his eyelids as Natsu finally woke up. The image above him almost angelic. It was his wife but many years were almost wiped from her body. She looked exactly how she had looked when they had first started their adventures. Her liquid gold hair framing her heart shaped face as tears streamed down her face.

"Finally, took you long enough idiot…" The blond young woman smiled and hugged the pinkett who was on the floor. "I missed you…"

The pink haired man laughed as he buried his face in her gold locks. "See, I told you we would see each other again…" The man and woman were sitting in a field filled with gold wheat, green and copper trees, and with sky bluer than Happy's fur. Speaking of which.

"NATSUUUU!" The man looked up to see a small blue cat come flying to him. "Happy!?" The two embraced and the woman laughed. "...It's nice to have you back Natsu…"The man hugged the blue cat to his chest as he smiled at his young wife."Hey Lucy...I missed you…" Natsu crushed her to his chest and fell back into the grass, laughing. The woman giggled and hugged the man back, happy to continue their adventures once again.


End file.
